conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mirkuleon clan confederacy
The Mirkuleon clan confederacy was a confederacy of different Mirkuleon holds during the eternal wars against the Kingdom of the Udroins. The clan confederacy was led by the clan council which the cheiftains of the clans sat upon, this council was dominated by the Bearborns and the Wolfborns, with title of President of the Confederacy being created and given to the Bearborns and Treasurer of the Confederacy being given to the Wolfborns. The confederacy controlled the areas of the Darkmountains, Reindeerhold, Elderhold, the Hawklands, land of the Eternal winters whilst Yaladar and a great portion of the land of eternal winters and the northern Darkmountains were part of the Kingdom of the Udroins. After the Mirkuleon victory over the Udroins, the clan confederacy became the Mirkuleon Empire, the President became the Emperor. History The Mirkulon clan confederacy was formed in the first era during the last five thousand years of the Eternal War, which was conflict between the Udroins and the Mirkuleons which had lasted for hundreds and thousands of years since the time before either of the two species had discovered tools, writing or even fire. The clan confederacy's aim was to unite the Mirkuleon clans against their common foe, the Udroins. The intial founding of the confederacy was done through the marriage of the Margrave of Xooqah Saendmurk Wolfborn to Verrata Bearborn in 16000BV . Their daughter would later go onto marry Verrata's nephew Qosmar. Qosmar's wife the Marchioness died in childbirth whilst giving birth to Qosmar's ninth or fourth child depending upon the source, Kevousalar. The Bearborn clan collapsed due to the misrule of Qosmar and most of its land came under the protection of the Eagleborns. The only surviving son of Qosmar out six sons whilst Kevousalar's four sisters were married off to the sons of the Eaglbeborn Cheiftain. Kevousalar came to power as Cheiftain of the confederacy at the age of one thousand (equivant to 25 years in Mirkuleon commoner years or 30 in Human years), he was rivaled to Auchdratiokie the head of the wolfborn clan and confederate treasurer due to Kevousalar's refusal to give the position of Cheiftain due to Auchdratiokie since one of the laws of confederation stated that all clans must have equal power in the confederacy and there had already been from three bearborn cheiftains ruling the confederacy however no conflict arose because of the Eternal war. In the final years of the eternal war Kevousalar took his role as a commander more promptly then his rule as a ruler and thus most of the day to day ruling was given to Auchdratiokie who managed to gain favourable support from the other cheiftains whilst Kevousalar was fighting against the remaining Udroin kingdoms scattered across the northern central lands. Kevousalar succesfully captured the most powerful Udroin Kingdom, Quipoloi in OAV in what is now the border between Yaladar and the darkmountains. The city and its thirty thousand inhabitants were all put to death and all of its riches taken as loot whilst the books and scrolls containing ancient lore were destroyed as were all images and records of the Udroins, who were by Kevousalar's orders to be hunted and down and killed resulting the species extinction. the Clan cheiftains elected Kevousalar as Emperor however a minor dispute over the location of the capital whether it would be in the Bearborn ruled Elderhold